


urges

by ninata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Dickslut Mondo, M/M, Or non-despair, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Despair, Semi-Public Sex, Sex-repulsed asexual Ishimaru back at it again, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka always prided himself on his self-control. That, however, was before he started dating Mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	urges

Mondo stared Kiyotaka down, his grip on the other man’s wrist tightening.

“I’m serious.”

Kiyotaka swallowed heavily, adjusting his tie with his one hand. “Mondo, we have class in mere minutes–”

“It’ll be quick, then! Jus’ a quickie.” He shifted his weight, leaning forward just enough for Kiyotaka to see down his shirt. “I got the itch, man.”

Kiyotaka, glancing at Mondo’s chest and quirking an eyebrow, was beginning to lose his resolve. Curse this delinquent for refusing to wear a collared shirt under his blazer. Curse the low-cut tank top. And curse his incredible pectorals.

“...Fine!” Kiyotaka tugged at his collar. “If you are so insistent.”

Mondo all but dragged Kiyotaka into the nearby men’s bathroom with a triumphant look.

Now, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was used to having a spotless record. He had almost never been late, let alone missed a class. He never fought other students, never caused disturbances, never broke dress code or talked back to a teacher.

However, at Hope’s Peak Academy, there was a growing problem. The problem was a man named Mondo Oowada, his boyfriend.

Mondo, a darling man, sweet, easy to embarrass and of impressive stature, had certain priorities as a hormonal teen. Kiyotaka entertained them. It wasn’t always like this; Kiyotaka had firmly refused to have sex with him for a good portion of their courtship. Mondo had understood, backed off, made sure not to mention or push it upon Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka appreciated it, and the two grew very, very close.

And then Kiyotaka got _urges._

It was out of nowhere. Suddenly kisses were not as innocent. His hands wandered seemingly on their own. Kiyotaka’s dreams became _indecent_ , spiraling around Mondo’s chest and his thighs, his muscles, his lips that were all too beautiful to be a man’s. Curse him! Kiyotaka had never experienced feelings like this. Never had these intense urges that drove him to madness.

When did he stop viewing Mondo as untouchable? When did the dots in Kiyotaka’s body connect? When did this heat settle? And _why_ did Mondo have to be so thrilled about it?

For the past few weeks, Kiyotaka and Mondo had the behavior of two rabbits in heat. They used to study together! Now, they’d all but open a textbook before Kiyotaka’s hands creeped up Mondo’s thighs, before the two went tumbling onto the floor of Mondo’s dorm and writhed like particularly tangled up worms.

When did he become like this? Why was he okay with something he had previously loathed?

The problem, now, was this; Yes, they were intimate in their private time. But what of school? Those precious hours of the day devoted to enriching one’s growing mind with the expanse of subjects taught at Hope’s Peak Academy?

Kiyotaka had Mondo against the wall in the boy’s bathroom, their lips locked together in a practice colloquially referred to as “tonsil hockey”. Kissing like this had once made Kiyotaka deeply uncomfortable, but apparently things changed. One hand slid down Mondo’s back and towards his rear, the other gliding over his chest. Mondo’s big, warm hands were settled on the back of his head and his shoulder blade.

Urges; Kiyotaka detested them, these impulsive spikes in his libido that were only quelled by Mondo’s body. He’d never lost control like this, never felt so much of a slave to this primitive desire. He had _class_ to be at, and here he was, rubbing the familiar spots that he knew would drive the larger man mad.

“God,” Mondo hissed, his body heaving with every breath, his cheeks flushed with color. “I need you so bad right now.”

“Wait.” Kiyotaka said. “What do you mean by that.”

“Like, inside me.”

Kiyotaka’s eyes bugged out. “In _school?"_

“Uh, yeah. I guess so.”

“In the _bathroom?!”_

“Listen, when I need it, I need it.”

“Mondo.”

“You want it too, right?” The hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder slid back and down Kiyotaka’s front, fingers trailing over the fabric. _Why_ did that feel good? It was just his hand! “Don’t lie to me.”

Kiyotaka hated that he was right. “What if we get caught?”

“Don’t care. Don’t think lil’ Taka down here cares either.” Mondo’s hand reached the bulge in Kiyotaka’s pants. Gave it a tender squeeze, like one might squeeze the hand of a loved one. Kiyotaka’s body twitched.

The problem was this; if Kiyotaka was caught having sexual relations with a fellow male student in school, that perfect record would be tarnished. He could be kicked off honor roll. Or even student council! He’d be a laughing stock, and all because he couldn’t, as they say, keep it in his pants.

“I, er.” Kiyotaka’s common sense was screaming at him to let go of Mondo and walk out. Kiyotaka’s body had other plans.

Mondo nearly tackled him into a stall.

He pushed Kiyotaka down onto the seat of the toilet. Rummaged in his pockets. He produced a tiny bottle of lube and a condom.

“Why are you so well-prepared?” Kiyotaka didn’t mean to sound impressed. Mondo stuck out his tongue.

“Buddy, I am more than well-prepared.”

He fiddled with his belt, unbuckling it, letting his pants sag as he pushed down his purple boxer briefs. His dick sprang up comically from its fabric prison, and Kiyotaka mentally kicked himself for thinking those words.

As he stepped out of his pants, he seated himself on Kiyotaka’s lap.

“Guess what I did durin’ lunch.”

“What?”

“Guess.”

Mondo took Kiyotaka’s hand and let it slide between his legs.

Ah.

 _“You gave yourself an enema during lunch period?”_ Mondo looked very proud of himself. “How long have you had this planned?!”

“I woke up and I was really feelin’ it.” Mondo whipped Kiyotaka’s belt off of his body, letting it hit the tiled floor with a few clicks of metal.

Kiyotaka didn’t want to say it, but there was something wildly appealing to him about this arrangement. Mondo, all prepped and ready to go, just for him. There was a certain power to it, a feeling that he was wanted and desirable. He should’ve been angry. But no, Kiyotaka’s head felt like it was burning, and his thoughts were getting cloudy, the only things registering being the weight of Mondo on his legs, the pressure against his groin, his toned thighs and his curly pubic hair and the drool collected on his chin. Mondo looked vulnerable in that moment. Like...he belonged to Kiyotaka, and that he needed him. And also that he was horny. That too.

That was...hot? Is that what people called it? Sexy? Was Mondo sexy?

Mondo lifted himself up for a few moments to pull down Kiyotaka’s pants and underwear. At the sight of Kiyotaka’s erection, Mondo immediately licked his lips. (Really! That was too much!) He pulled a condom over the length, and applied lubricant liberally.

Kiyotaka wondered, briefly, if he would orgasm before they even had sex.

A few more awkward shifts of position and Kiyotaka’s fingers wound up inside Mondo, scissoring against the tension. Mondo let the top half of his body rest against Kiyotaka, arms wrapped around him. They stayed like that for a bit, Kiyotaka feeling very dizzy as he listened to Mondo panting.

Kiyotaka whispered. “Is that–”

“Yeah.”

“Are you–?”

“I’ll do it.”

Mondo lifted his hips back up, a hand reaching back to guide the process.

“Man.” Mondo grunted. “I-Is it fuckin’ cramped in here or what?” He swallowed. “Let me do the work, okay? You jus’ sit there.”

Kiyotaka obeyed. He was very good at following instructions.

Mondo lowered himself back down, exhaling heavily as Kiyotaka gradually entered him.

Heat. Pressure and heat. Kiyotaka leaned back, unable to take his eyes off of Mondo. Mondo’s eyes, on the other hand, were closed. He was focused entirely on the ordeal of penetration, and he had his weight resting on Kiyotaka.

It felt like eons before Mondo was comfortable, not taking the entirety of Kiyotaka’s girth inside him, because, admittedly, that’d be a little excessive. Kiyotaka watched his eyes open.

“D-Don’t stare at me. Pervert.”

“Mondo, we’re having sex. We’re dating.”

“Creep.”

Before Kiyotaka could attempt to speak again, their mouths collided, and Mondo’s teeth caught on Kiyotaka’s skin. It kind of hurt, but at the same time felt electrifying. Mondo kissed like a starved man, his hips moving as Kiyotaka sat, almost immobile, his hands grabbing at fabric and skin. They attempted to move in rhythm, but it was more like two rowboats swaying in the water and scratching against each other. Uncoordinated. Why did Kiyotaka’s first thought jump to boats?

He realized he was not, in fact, following instructions, instead thrusting his hips up as Mondo ground down. Oh! That was coordinated. Kiyotaka silently congratulated himself, and let his hand curl around Mondo’s dick. Mondo sighed at the touch.

“Good?” Kiyotaka breathed against Mondo’s lips.

“ _Fuck_ yes _._ ” He sounded winded. Kiyotaka, who was really trying his best, attempted to time his hand with his thrusts. This must have worked, because Mondo attempted to vocalize something and then came onto Kiyotaka’s blazer.

“Ah!” Kiyotaka exclaimed. Not because he orgasmed. Because how in God’s name was he going back to class with _cumstains_ on his blazer?

Mondo’s body was losing speed. “Fuck,” He said, eloquent as ever. Kiyotaka didn’t think he would last much longer. He was right.

After a few more blissful moments of warmth, Kiyotaka’s body seized up, then relaxed. His shaking hands grasped at Mondo, finally tugging him closer.

He pressed his face into Mondo’s chest and inhaled deeply.

“If you sniff me one more goddamn time after we fuck,” Mondo murmured, “I am gonna kill you.”

Kiyotaka took another deep breath. Mondo groaned.

Outside the bathroom, Leon Kuwata leaned against the wall. Makoto Naegi made haste to go inside.

“Uh-uh, Naegi.” Leon said. “Don’t go in there.”

“What? Why?” Makoto, who really wanted to pee, asked naively.

“Ishimaru and Oowada are at it again.”

Makoto gave an exasperated groan. Mondo and Kiyotaka were blissfully unaware of the strict watch their classmates kept whenever the two disappeared in the same area together.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to apologize. for this. i stayed up til 4 am last night writing this in one go. shaqfu beta'd this, i regret every event that led up to this. i'm so soryr about the tag 'dickslut mondo'. ive been deleting it and retyping it over and over. if you read this the whole way through, bless your heart, i'm so sorry


End file.
